Our work consists of studies on papovaviruses of man and of non-human primates. The immunological and evolutionary relationships between those viruses are being studied and the role of papovaviruses in human disease is being investigated. Viruses under study are BK virus and papilloma virus of man, SV40 and STMV viruses derived from Asian macaques and SA12 virus from the South African chacma baboon.